Los fragmentos de un ángel guardian
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Un amor prohibido que traspasa las barreras de lo inmortal y lo mortal, de lo humano y lo angelical, de lo angelical y lo demoníaco. Ellos se aman, realmente se aman, pero no pueden estar juntos, mas cuando uno rompa las reglas deberá pagar el castigo divino por el hecho de ser un ángel y haber caído en el pecado. ¿Podrá su amor hacer frente a semejante castigo? UA. Lemon.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, esta es la primer historia de Yuri! On ice que escribo y espero que les sea de su agrado!**

 **Diclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes son de un anime escrito por Mirsuro Kubo, sólo fueron utilizados por mí para protagonizar esta triste historia.

 **Advertencias:** En este cap no hay nada que pueda ser resaltado o que merezca la pena advertir.

– – –

 **Prólogo**

Me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro, estas noches cálidas de otoño siempre me ponen de buen humor, pues el frío y el calor son dos cosas que odio. Me removí en la cama, sin muchas ganas de levantarme, pero para mi suerte la alarma aún no sonaba por lo que tendría un par de minutos para permanecer en cama acostado. En cuanto estiré un poco los brazos pude sentir algo peludo junto a mí, no era más que mi perro, Maccachin, quien dormía plácidamente a mi lado. Lo abracé y estrujé entre mis brazos un rato mientras el can me saludaba con un par de lamidas en el rostro. Le di un beso en su cabeza antes de que sonara la alarma de mi teléfono, programada para que suene media hora antes de que pase el tren que me llevará a la universidad.

Casi estampo el aparato contra la pared, pero me abstuve de ello. Simplemente lo apague y me quedé sentado en la cama contemplando a la nada, acto seguido me levanté como un zombie, me vestí con algo simple, unos jeans, una remera de mangas largas negra y una campera verde encima, después de todo iba recién al segundo año de universidad, no quería ser tan formal. Una vez vestido y levantado asomé la cabeza por la ventana. Las hojas entre amarillas y rojas de los árboles caían con suavidad y el piso estaba cubierto de ellas, podía imaginar el crujir de las mismas a mis pies. Lo malo eran las nubes que se aglomeraban en el firmamento y que parecían ser de lluvia, por eso tomé mi sobretodo marrón y decidí salir de mi habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para que mi perro saliera cuando despertara. Ese can tiene el sueño demasiado pesado.

Una vez abajo vi a mi padre a quien saludé con una sonrisa, él casi me gruñó y es que amanece de muy mal humor durante las mañanas, especialmente si ha dormido mal la noche anterior, de lo cual yo no tengo la culpa. Me preparé una taza de café caliente y me senté a su lado, mi padre también tomaba café. Saqué una de sus tostadas, pues sé que ha preparado suficientes como que comamos los dos. Después de unos segundos de terminar de leer el celular en el cual tenía las noticias, me miró con mucho cansancio y yo sonreí en señal de que disculpaba su falta de emoción.

―Hoy trabajaré hasta tarde ―dijo nuevamente.

― ¿Qué sería tarde? ¿Doce, once…? ¿O quizás diez de la noche? ―comencé a cuestionarle porque él siempre volvía tarde del trabajo, eso no era una novedad para mí.

―Muy tarde, Vitya ―dijo algo irritado. ―Muy tarde ―repitió con su típico hastío. Me encanta hacer rabiar a este hombre ―Te dejaré dinero para la cena, ordena algo, pizza, papas, sándwiches, lo que se te ocurra ―comentó antes de que lo siguiera fastidiando con la comida y más preguntas insólitas que se me ocurren para molestarle aún más.

―Está bien pá ―le dije haciendo mucho énfasis en esa sílaba. ―Tomaré eso como que tengo la casa para mí por una noche ―dije riendo y salí casi corriendo de casa antes de que pudiera decirme algo.

Mi nombre es Victor Nikiforov, o Vitya para quienes desean llamarme por un nombre "más ruso", estoy en segundo año de la universidad por lo que ustedes calcularán que tengo unos cortos 21 años no hace mucho cumplidos, y he de decir que amo mi carrera. Mi padre es instructor de patinaje sobre hielo y ese es mi hobby desde que tengo uso de razón, me encanta patinar en el hielo es como sentirse libre, como sentir que tengo alas y puedo volar por los aires. Aunque les puedo comentar que no todas las veces se sienten de esa manera sobre, a veces las personas que me contemplan son capaces de cambiar mi estado de ánimo.

―Hola Victor ―me saludó mi mejor amigo en cuanto llegué a la esquina que usábamos de punto de encuentro.

Un joven de lentes, cabellos azabaches y ojos negros tan profundos que parece que me perderé en ellos. Así es mi mejor amigo, Yuuri Katsuki y no he conocido joven más amable, más bueno, más entregado que él. Sé que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito por lo que fue criado por unos tíos que no pasan mucho tiempo en casa y no iban a las reuniones de la escuela. Él se la pasaba todo el tiempo en mi casa de hecho y muchas veces se quedaba a dormir, mas con el paso del tiempo esas costumbres fueron cambiando.

―Hola Yuuri, ¿cómo estás? ―le saludé con una gran sonrisa. Siempre me pone muy contento verle y con esa sonrisa tan sincera y tierna en su rostro me hace sentirme aún más dichoso de ser su amigo.

―Bien, aunque anoche no pude dormir bien ―me comentó riendo levemente mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia la estación de trenes.

Katsuki y yo habíamos sido amigos desde niños, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo nos conocimos, sólo sé que desde que tengo uso de razón él está conmigo. Siempre camina a mi lado y me ayuda cuando tengo dificultades, Yuuri siempre es muy servicial y amable conmigo y sonríe y se sonroja tan seguido que hace que no pueda no pensar que es muy lindo.

Caminamos charlando sobre nuestra serie favorita, que es casualmente la misma y la comenzamos a ver juntos cuando aún estábamos en secundaria. Yuuri a veces parece consternado con algunas escenas de la serie, le incomodan las escenas con mucha sangre o sexuales, pero me genera aún más gracia ver su cara toda sonrojada cada vez que le menciono esos sucesos. Me hace callar con ademanes en las manos y se asegura de seguir caminando y mirando al frente ignorando lo lindo que se ve tan sonrojado.

Estábamos por cruzar una calle cuando comencé a hacerle burla a Yuuri por sus reacciones y me adelanté a él sin mirar al frente. Fue mi gran error. Apenas inicié el cruce de la calle escuché los gritos de la gente y la bocina de un vehículo, por lo que mi primer instinto fue mirar hacia atrás. Me encontré de frente con un camión que iba demasiado rápido y estaba demasiado cerca como para que pudiera frenar. Pude ver mi vida pasar frente a mí en un segundo, mas estaba demasiado aterrado para correr. No fue sino hasta que sentí que alguien me empujaba que caí en cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Cuando reaccioné estaba tirado en la vereda, del otro lado de la calle, el cuerpo me dolía y tenía unos cuentos rasguños y la ropa un poco maltrecha, pero estaba vivo. Acto seguido, contemplé hacia atrás, sólo para ver el camión que estaba detenido en el mismo lugar por el que yo pasaba hacía unos segundos. Una vez que vi un brazo salir de abajo del camión sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco de 180°, cómo se estrujaba y se detenía por leves segundos al tiempo que me olvidaba de mis dolores y me ponía de pie para correr hacia la calle gritando el nombre de mi amigo, quien me había empujado lejos del peligro pero ahora había sido arrollado por ese camión.

Sorprendente fue para mí, para el chofer y para toda la gente que estaba ahí presente ver que Yuuri salía de debajo de ese enorme vehículo de carga sin ningún rasguño pero con las palpitaciones muy fuertes y con la cara trasluciendo terror. Extrañamente, pese a que yo era quien estaba asustado por el momento que habíamos pasado, mi casi hermano de la vida corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. No hice otra cosa que corresponder a su abrazo con la misma fuerza y la misma calidez que la que recibía.

― ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien! ―gritó con mucha emoción palpable en sus palabras.

― ¡Estaba preocupado por ti idiota! ―le regañé entre leves lágrimas de alegría. ― ¿Cómo hiciste para salir ileso? ―le pregunté seguido de aquello.

―No lo sé ―respondió con simpleza. ―Debe ser un milagro ―dijo riendo a lo que le correspondí la risa.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor, que estaban algo asustadas y confundidas con lo ocurrido se acercado a nosotros y nos preguntaron nuestro estado, ambos pudimos decir que estábamos bien y ciento por ciento ilesos. El chofer del camión se bajó del mismo y corrió hacia nosotros con una mezcla de susto y enojo, susto por pensar que había hecho daño a una persona y enojado por la imprudencia con la que actuamos, Yuuri por exponer su vida y yo por no mirar antes de cruzas. Nos disculpamos y decidimos no causar más problemas por un accidento donde no había que lamentar heridos, gracias al cielo.

Así son mis días con Yuuri desde que somos amigos tan íntimos. Él siempre me salvaba cada vez que estaba en problemas, siempre hacía lo mejor por mí aún si eso implicaba exponer hasta su propia vida. Por eso digo que ese joven se comporta como un ángel conmigo, y siempre asume todo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan hermosa y encantadora, que desborda bondad. Sería imposible pensar que este chico sea un ser malvado o tenga siquiera un ápice de maldad. ¿Cómo podría no amar a un ser tan perfecto como lo es él? Sí, a veces siento que lo amo y que no podría estar sin él, a veces quisiera lanzarme a sus brazos, abrazarlo con toda la fuerza de mi alma y besarlo con la ternura y la pasión con que siempre he querido hacerlo. Creo que si él me correspondiera en todas esas cosas yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero por ahora me conformo con ser su mejor amigo, su casi hermano de la vida.

– – –

 **Nota final:** Es un prólogo cortito pero espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo! Siempre estoy dispuesta a aceptar críticas siempre y cuando sean productivas. Mil gracias por leer, mil y un gracias si comentan

Kitty fuera, paz! Y siempre miren a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle.


	2. Fragmento 1

**Diclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes son de un anime escrito por Mirsuro Kubo, sólo fueron utilizados por mí para protagonizar esta triste historia.

 **Advertencias:** En este cap no hay nada que pueda ser resaltado o que merezca la pena advertir.

– – –

 **Fragmento 1:** Una declaración peligrosa

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los sueños de ese joven universitario se hicieran realidad y pudiera sentirse dichoso de confesar sus sentimientos a ese joven de mirada dulce y angelical, ese ser tan puro que le acompañaba a todos lados y que lo había protegido todo el tiempo sin que el otro lo notase. Ahora el viento corría con suavidad mientras ellos se contemplaban con una sonrisa entre confundida y enamoradiza, quien pasase por esa desolada vereda en el parque podría haber respirado ese olor a rosas, esa fragancia que manaba de las flores que se hallaban a su alrededor que se confundía con el amor que estaba en el aire.

La confesión de Victor había sido corta, concisa y directa, como era él, como no podía ser de otra manera. Ambos se contemplaron a los ojos, pero fue Yuuri quien emitió una sonrisa dudosa, una sonrisa casi tímida, y bajó la cabeza. Por un momento lo pensó… pensó en lo que pasaría, pensó en todos los años que habían pasado juntos, pensó en todas las cosas que había hecho por ese hombre desde que eran unos pequeños niños en pre-escolar, pensó en las veces que había soñado con este momento sin desear que llegase realmente. Pero en lo último, y más significativo por no decir lo más importante, fue que pensó en lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre delante de él.

No podía deliberar con claridad porque los sentimientos le nublaron la mente. Sin darse cuenta, se vio a sí mismo caminando hacia ese hombre que se había vuelto más que su mejor amigo, se vio olvidando completamente su deber y sus responsabilidades para seguir a los sentimientos que se habían desarrollado en su interior. Decidió, por un momento en su vida, arriesgar lo poco que tenía por un sentimiento que no lo dejaba de perseguir desde hacía mucho tiempo y que le había costado mucho ocultar incluso ante sus superiores.

Se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros del de cabellos plateados y observó la sonrisa que mantenía en el rostro, una sonrisa dudosa y preocupada. Contempló sus ojos y se dejó perder por ellos, ¿cómo podía negarse a ese hombre? ¿Cómo podía decir que no, cuando la respuesta real era "sí"? Tembló y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, pero no quería volver atrás, sólo quería seguir adelante y sin importar lo que pasara su corazón le impedía mentir o decir algo que no fuera la neta y pura verdad.

―También me gustas mucho, Victor ―le dijo con una gran sonrisa ampliando la sonrisa de su amigo.

De inmediato, como una reacción ante tanta felicidad que le invadió, fue el mayor quien se lanzó sobre el menor y le abrazó con una fuerza casi descomunal. Yuuri correspondió al abrazo con la misma fuerza que transmitía su alma, tan enamorada y decidida que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese hombre que le había robado le corazón. El abrazo en el que se fundieron emanaba una energía tan fuerte y duradera que se podía sentir la calidez del mismo, cómo las almas de ambos seres se fundían en una sola en el afán de no separarse nunca más en la vida.

Sólo se separaron levemente para verse a los ojos y acercar sus rostros en un beso tan apasionado como puro. Sus labios se movieron con cierta torpeza por los nervios y la inexperiencia. Victor había salido antes con otras personas y había tenía besos con hombres y con mujeres, pero Yuuri se había alejado de eso y dedicado su vida entera a velar por el bienestar de su amado amigo, a quien estaba encomendado desde que nació, por lo que ese era su primer beso. De a poco se dejó guiar por el mayor para que ese beso, aunque fuera el primero, fuera no sólo especial sino importante e imposible de olvidar.

 _No._ Los ojos que contemplaban esos actos sólo podían negar y mirar con desesperación cómo ese ser angelical y perfecto sucumbía ante sentimientos terrenales, ante impulsos carnales. El miedo al futuro se vio patente en esos ojos que contemplaban atónito la situación y sin poder hacer nada para impedir lo que ocurría.

― ¿Quieres salir conmigo entonces? ―preguntó Victor riendo con efusividad y muy emocionado.

 _No, di que no._ Pensó nuevamente ese ser que contemplaba alejado de ellos dos pero sin perderlos de vista.

―Sí, me gustaría ―contestó Yuuri con una gran sonrisa antes de tomar la mano de quien ahora sería su futura pareja. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, la calidez de la mano de su compañero le hacía sentir reconfortado, como si eso fuera más que suficiente para compensar el temor que le invadía.

 _No…_ Pensó nuevamente y con una gran resignación ese ser que seguía contemplando con impotencia lo que estaba pasando. Aún sentado en una de las ramas de aquellos árboles, podía sentir como si su peso aumentara, como si su vida se volviera un poco más pesada de lo que era antes. Él pesaba lo mismo que una pluma, pero sentía que no estaba lejos de caer al suelo con el peso de un ladrillo. Comenzaba a temerle al futuro.

Mientras veía como esas dos almas enamoradas se alejaban lentamente, con sus manos entrelazadas y dejando salir un aura de amor a su alrededor, tan fuerte y tan cálida como el sol naciente, comenzó a bajar con suavidad del árbol al que se había subido para observarlos sin ser descubierto y con una cierta comodidad. Por un momento sintió envidia de lo que había hecho Yuuri, él por más que quisiera no tenía el valor de hacer aquello. Bajó la cabeza ante tales pensamientos y se sintió casi indignado por lo que pasaría en un futuro y por lo que no pasaría nunca.

―Es tu trabajo, no deberías estar nervioso, ni triste o enojado ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas aunque conoció perfectamente al dueño de aquella.

―No deberías estar aquí ―le respondió con mucho fastidio, pues de todos los seres al que menos quería ver era a ese. ― ¡Vete Otabek! ―le gritó con fuerza y le miró con mucho enojo.

― ¿Por qué eres así Yuri? ―comentó el otro con una sonrisa de resignación pero aún sin alejarse de ese ser de cabellos rubios y ojos claros que le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y enojo.

―Tú sabes porqué ―le respondió con altanería y cruzándose de brazos. Acto seguido, desvió la mirada para contemplar nuevamente a esa pareja enamorada perderse entre los árboles de aquel parque. ―Ahora vete… no me hagas echarte ―dijo nuevamente, mas para cuando se volvió ese ser había desaparecido de su lado.

No quería intervenir aún, sabía que Yuuri era consciente de lo que hacía y de lo que estaba permitido o no hacer. No podía tener el control sobre sus sentimientos, pero si esto se salía de control iba a tener que intervenir y no quería llevar a cabo la inminente culminación de sus labores. Él quería a Yuuri y aunque quisiera verlo feliz, su deber parecía distar de la felicidad de su amigo y el deber siempre estaría primero que toda otra cosa.


	3. Fragmento 2

**Diclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes son de un anime escrito por Mirsuro Kubo, sólo fueron utilizados por mí para protagonizar esta triste historia.

 **Advertencias:** En este cap no hay nada que pueda ser resaltado o que merezca la pena advertir.

– – –

 **Fragmento 2:** Todo ángel necesita un ser que lo corrompa

La música sonaba con una armonía casi única, era como si ese día sus músculos fluyeran con la misma velocidad que la melodía, como si coordinaran perfectamente, como si hubiera sido exclusivamente para él. Se sentía volar en la pista de patinaje, sentía que podía hacer las piruetas que quisiera, los saltos que más le gustaban y las formas más emblemáticas. Mientras dibujaba formas en el hielo que se grababa con el paso de sus patines sólo podía pensar en su ser más preciado y sonreír por ello.

Sin darse cuenta, se vio a sí mismo girando, sintiéndose tan liviano como una pluma, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sintiendo cómo el viento que levantaba movía sus cabellos con una gracia que él no imaginaba. En su mente se dibujaba la sonrisa de su amado, de ese joven que le robó el corazón con un mísero abrazo y la aceptación de sus sentimientos, de ese ser que nunca había hecho nada para lastimarlo y que le hacía feliz con gestos simples. Yuuri ocupaba su mente cuando él patinaba, cuando juntaba sus dos pasiones, sus dos amores y las dos cosas que hacían hermosa su vida.

En una pose final terminó con los brazos extendidos y contemplando al público ausente, se le vino a la mente una frase, una simple declaración que le cambió toda la vida. _Te amo, Victor._ Había dicho él con su voz suave mientras le estrechaba entre los brazos y le hacía sentir el ser más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Ignoraba lo que esas palabras habían hecho en su amado Yuuri e ignoraba las consecuencias que tendría que pagar por semejante declaración.

Su respiración estaba agitada por el esfuerzo físico y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, disfrutando de ese momento de soledad, donde sentía que sólo estaban él y sus emociones, sus sentimientos, y sus pensamientos. Sintió una leve paz que le llevó a sonreír con sinceridad y de felicidad pura. No obstante unos segundos después escuchó unos solitarios aplausos detrás de él que le llevaron a abrir los ojos con rapidez y contemplar en la dirección de donde venía el sonido. Había estado tan concentrado en sí mismo, en sentir y disfrutar, que no había notado que alguien había entrado.

―Fue hermoso ―dijo el muchacho de negros cabellos con una dulce sonrisa en su cara.

―Gracias ―comentó Victor mientras se acercaba patinando a donde él estaba. Una vez en frente se apoyó en la baranda de la pista para poder inclinarse un poco y besarlo. Acto seguido le miró a los ojos, pudo detectar un ápice de tristeza en ellos, pero decidió no tocar el tema por ahora. ― ¿Cómo entraste?

―Sé que te gusta patinar sólo a veces y sé que eres amigo de los dueños y te prestan las llaves ―comenzó a decir Katsuki, mas al ver que su pareja enarcó una ceja, se rio y le explicó directamente: ―Dejaste la puerta abierta.

―Oh, eso lo explica todo ―respondió el mayor mientras reía con fuerza de su propia torpeza, para la próxima tendría que asegurarse de dejar bien cerrada la puerta antes de que algo malo pasase, o le roben que es lo más probable.

―Y ya es tarde, ¿no deberías ir a casa?

―Sí, creo que será lo mejor ―comentó el de plateados cabellos para comenzar a salir de la pista.

Yuuri se sentó en los bancos para los espectadores mientras esperaba que Victor se cambiara, pues la ropa de entrenamiento era algo incómoda para otra actividad que no fuera patinar, además de ser excesivamente pegada al cuerpo. Por la cabeza del joven pasaban las imágenes del día anterior donde por fin había podido decirle a su ser amado tales palabras, le había por fin confesado sus sentimientos aun sabiendo las consecuencias de tales acciones. Sabía que pronto vendría su superior para hablar con él y darle un ultimátum. No podía evitar que un cierto temor se apoderara de él.

Agachó la cabeza y la sostuvo entre sus manos por un momento, a veces podía sentir que le dolía junto con una opresión en el pecho, eran señales de que las cosas estaban tornándose más peligrosas a medida que avanzaba el tiempo y que iba tomando más decisiones. No sabía si era lo mejor o no, pero sabía que eran cosas que lo hacían felices hasta cierto punto, claro que tenía miedo pero sentía que el amor valía la pena. No fue hasta que sintió una extraña energía, algo que iba más allá de sus sentidos comunes, era como si pudiera sentir un calor generalizado en todo el cuerpo, que se puso más alerta. De repente se hizo un silencio, ni siquiera el viento que corría y movía las ramas de los árboles hizo el mismo ruido que hacía unos segundos. Elevó la cabeza al sentir una perturbación en el aura de paz que sólo un ángel podría generar.

―Yuuri, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―dijo un ser de rubios cabellos, de una estatura baja y unos bellos ojos celestes que hacían lucir a cualquier otro ser como el menos agraciado de la naturaleza. Se encontraba parado delante del joven de lentes y le contemplaba con un semblante no del todo feliz, si se lo contemplaba detenidamente se podría apreciar cómo su cuerpo levitaba levemente sobre el suelo.

―Yurio ―comentó a modo de saludo un no tan sorprendido Yuuri ante la presencia de su superior.

―Sabes que no me gusta que me llames de esa manera, mi nombre es Yuri ―respondió bastante gruñón el joven de cabellos dorados. Este hecho provocó una leve risa en el aparentemente mayor.

―Es para que tu nombre no se confunda con el mío ―le contesto a lo que le otro bufó con fastidio. ― ¿A qué has venido?

―Y tienes el descaro de hacer esa pregunta ―respondió poniendo una mano en su cintura y en un tono casi indignado. ―Sabes a qué he venido… Sé que lo sabes y sé que me esperabas ―respondió mientras su semblante se iba poniendo más severo. ―Esta es sólo una advertencia, si das un paso más me obligarás a hacer algo que realmente no deseo ―le informó con una calma que reflejaba la resignación, pues el deber es el deber y por más que sintiera aprecio por ese joven, no podía descuidar sus deberes por sentimientos. ―Déjame asignarte a alguien más y terminemos con esto, sólo…

― ¡No! ―gritó con determinación y mirándolo con mucha seguridad. ―Sé lo que estoy haciendo no quiero que me reasignes a nadie.

―Pero Yuuri… las cosas no pueden seguir de esta manera, ¿o acaso me obligarás a…? ―comenzó a decir pero el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta le interrumpió el diálogo.

El joven de lentes volteó hacia la puerta y contempló a Victor saliendo del cambiador donde había ingresado. Al principio se sobresaltó, mas cuando volteó hacia donde estaba Yurio, como él le decía, sólo vio un par de plumas en el suelo. Su presencia había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido, pero fingió no estar sobresaltado, mas no pudo fingir tanto como para engañar a su amado.

― ¿Qué pasa amor? ―preguntó con mucha naturalidad. ―Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma ―agregó riendo levemente pero aun así preocupado por su pareja.

―Nada, no vi ningún fantasma ―respondió riendo y volviendo a tener un semblante más relajado. ―Más bien creo que vi un ángel ―dijo viéndolo a los ojos y guiñándole un ojo con cierto aire de picardía que hizo poner totalmente rojo al patinador.

―Qué cosas dices ―comentó riendo con cierto nerviosismo.

Los dos jóvenes se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia la salida, para ir cada uno a su casa, pues aun no habían dado el "siguiente paso" por llamarle de alguna manera. Era ese paso el que temía Yuri, quien se mantenía contemplando a la pareja mientras caminaban. Sus ojos desconcertados y sus hombros caídos dejaban traslucir la decepción y el desconcierto.

No comprendía, o más bien no quería comprender, el accionar de este ser que se le había escapado de las manos y que profesaba un amor imposible hacia un humano. ¿Cómo un ser puro puede sentir un sentimiento como el amor pasional o carnal? ¿Cómo podía amar a un ser como un humano, tan cercano a lo imperfecto cuando él, o ellos, eran seres más que perfectos? ¿Acaso había pasado demasiado tiempo con los humanos y había desarrollado una humanidad como la de aquellos hombres creados a imagen y semejanza de su Supremo? No, eso no podía ser así o al menos se negaba a pensar que sea así por miedo a aceptar lo que él mismo sentía.

― ¿Cómo puedes no entender? ―comentó un ser a sus espaldas, quien pronto se le acercó y le abrazó con cierta dulzura. Debió quitarlo de su lado, pero la calidez de ese cuerpo le impidió sentirse de aquella manera.

―Simplemente no tiene lógica, no es algo que sea posible ―respondió moviendo la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.

―Es algo tan posible como lo nuestro, Yurio ―comentó el otro a su oído, dejando salir levemente su aliento en su nuca.

El rubio se quedó petrificado al sentir el aliento de ese hombre, de ese ser masculino, chocando contra su piel. Se estremeció al pensar que podría disfrutar de aquella sensación tan alejada de la perfección con la que fue dotado. El hecho de sentir esos labios posarse sobre su cuello y de sentir ese beso mezclado con una lengua que le lamía ligeramente, hicieron que su respiración se agitara y que cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Lo alejó de un solo golpe que podría haber arrojado a ese ser lejos de no ser porque su fuerza era similar. La respiración agitada hizo que el otro cayera en cuenta de la consternación que había causado. Tal era la conmoción de ese rubio que de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar un par de lágrimas, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando y que las cosas estuvieran tornándose de aquella manera. No quería afrontar las consecuencias de los actos que deseaba realizar, no quería asumir que eso fuera posible, su orgullo se lo impedía.

―Otabek… no vuelvas a hacer eso ―le dijo con la respiración muy agitada. ―Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso ―. De sus ojos las lágrimas brotaban con una fuerza que le llevó a que su voz se ahogara en medio del intento de suavizar el sollozo.

El joven quien había aparecido con la misma magia que su contrincante, dio un par de pasos lejos. Bajó la cabeza con un poco de culpa por lo que había causado, pero aun así volvió a elevar su cabeza y le contempló. Estiró la mano y limpió la cantidad de lágrimas que bajaban por aquellas blancas mejillas, sus manos eran tibias por naturaleza y la mejilla del otro estaba mucho más fría. Verlo llorar hacía que el poco corazón que le quedaba se estrujara y se deshiciera en mil pedazos.

―Lo siento ―dijo Otabek antes de desvanecerse como si se hubiera evaporado, dejando a Yuri casi desconsolado, muy confundido y sumamente consternado. No quería ser como Yuuri, no quería que le pasara nada malo, tenía mucho miedo de aceptar la realidad. Debía de conservar la compostura, aun cuando el escenario que se le estaba presentando no fuera el más bello o el esperado.


	4. Fragmento 3

**Diclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes son de un anime escrito por Mirsuro Kubo, sólo fueron utilizados por mí para protagonizar esta triste historia.

 **Advertencias:** Sexo explícito o lemon, como gusten llamarle.

– – –

 **Fragmento 3:** Peligrosa muestra de amor

Se habían encontrado esa mañana en la universidad, habían pasado uno junto al otro y fingieron que se conocían de vista, que sólo era un estudiante nuevo en la universidad, aunque no fuera así. Yuri había decidido que lo vigilaría más tiempo y para eso había decidido ser un estudiante universitario que estuviera detrás de esa pareja de hombres que aparentaban ser similares e iguales. Él sabía que no eran más que una pareja totalmente imperfecta, una pareja de dos seres totalmente diferentes que no podían siquiera estar juntos, y que su sola unión carnal conllevaría el más severo de los castigos.

Haber visto a ese ser superior a él en la universidad cuando caminaba de la mano con el hombre, el humano imperfecto, al que amaba le hizo saber que el tiempo se le estaba acabando y que debía de tomar una decisión pronto. Mas Yuuri no podía dejarlo, lo amaba… lo amaba más que a su propia vida y no podía conciliar lo que sería seguir viviendo sin Victor a su lado. Sentía su corazón partirse al medio de sólo pensar en estar separado de su amado, mas sabía que sus pensamientos estaban siendo egoístas al desear estar con él. Sus sentimientos y pensamientos se habían vuelto demasiado humanos para su gusto, pero había convivido tanto tiempo con los humanos que ya le era inevitable. Por más que fuera egoísta el acto de entregarse a ese hombre por el hecho de que conllevaría la tristeza de quien más amaba, había algo en su interior que le impedía negarle algo.

Llevaban ya cinco meses saliendo juntos, el tiempo suficiente como para que todos sus conocidos se dieran cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos. No fue algo que sorprendiera a todos debido a la extrema cercanía que habían mantenido desde que eran unos niños inclusive. Hubo un momento en que el padre de Victor se decidió a indagar sobre la orientación sexual de su hijo, a quien le había conocido múltiples novias pero con ninguna se había visto tan feliz como cuando iba al cine o a comer con Yuuri. No le quedó otro remedio que contarle la verdad y que su padre maldijera en todos los idiomas posibles antes de pedirle que Yuuri fuera a comer con ellos esa noche.

Había sido una cena un poco tensa pero al final de todo el hombre decidió que si eso hacía feliz a su hijo, pues él era feliz también. Nada más hizo prometer a Yuuri que nunca le haría daño y que estaría con él mucho tiempo para que fuera feliz el mayor tiempo posible. Con un nudo en el estómago y sintiendo que le corazón se le hacía añicos, el joven había prometido tales cosas con la mirada invisible e inquisidora de su superior a sus espaldas.

Sí, parecía que todo iba bien para dos humanos que se amaban y profesaban su amor de una manera tan intensa e incondicional que a todos les había sorprendido la idea de que no hubieran dormido juntos aún. No es que Yuuri nunca se hubiera quedado en casa de Victor, pero nunca habían compartido una cama o una habitación, pues siempre se habían quedado dormidos en la sala, uno en un colchón y el otro en el sillón, porque a ambos les gustaba desvelarse jugando videojuegos o mirando series o películas.

Yuri temía que esa noche se acercara con el correr de los días y pese a la presencia de Otabek, intentaba ser fuerte y no quitar la vista de encima de ese ser que estaba jugando con fuego. Sin embargo, cada vez se le hacía más difícil resistir la presencia agobiante de Beka, como le decía a modo de cariño después de compartir tanto tiempo de amor-odio, hasta que un día no pudo soportarla y cayó en un profundo sueño del que le llevó todo un día y una noche recuperarse. Para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde…

Ambos estaban en la sala, como si fueran los niños que habían sido con anterioridad. El padre de Victor había decidido salir nuevamente con alguien, seguramente alguna de esas amantes que solía conseguir por internet, por lo que la casa estaba completamente para ellos. Cuando terminaron de cenar y hubieron acomodado la cocina, por órdenes de Yuuri vale a aclarar, se decidieron a mirar una película en la sala, sentados en el cómodo sillón que estaba en la casa Nikiforov desde que Yuuri tenía uso de razón.

A pesar de que se habían quedado, aparentemente solos varias noches desde hacía seis meses, Yuuri nunca había dejado que Victor le tocase y se había preocupado en limitar el roce de sus manos. El de cabellos plateados lo comprendió y decidió darle tiempo, en su mente pasaba la idea de que quizás estaría nervioso, demasiado nervioso, porque esa sería su primera vez, ignoraba que los motivos se debían a una mirada celeste que se clavaba en el cuerpo de Yuuri cada vez que éste iba a hacer algún movimiento diferente.

Esa noche, aunque parecía ser una noche como cualquier otra, Yuuri le tomó de la mano y le acarició con suavidad el brazo, cosa que antes no había hecho y que sorprendió mucho a Victor, pues su amado nunca tomaba la iniciativa en ese tipo de cosas. Al principio se sorprendió y le miró a los ojos, notando el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas. No pudo evitar inclinar su cabeza y besar sus labios con mucho cariño, buscando que su pareja no se alejara como solía hacer. Aún más sorprendente fue para Victor sentir cómo las manos del contrario le tomaban el cuello, acercando su cuerpo y profundizando un poco el beso; cosa que nunca había hecho, vale aclarar.

―Yuuri ―le comentó el mayor con una mirada de asombro una vez se hubiera separado. Pudo ver un sonrojo aún más fuerte en las mejillas del contrario y cómo éste desviaba la mirada muy avergonzado. No pudo evitar dejar salir una risilla algo burlesca. ― ¿Acaso pasa algo?

―No ―contestó un avergonzado Yuuri con una risa aún más nerviosa de lo que trasmitía su cara. ―Sólo que siento que no hay miradas sobre mí ―comentó sin darse cuenta y desconcertando a Victor, quien ya se había acostumbrado a que su pareja diga cosas extrañas.

―…A veces dices cosas muy raras ―dijo después de empujarlo para que terminara recostado sobre el sillón y de posicionarse él encima. ―Ahora quiero que hagas cosas extrañas ―le susurró al oído, causando que el cuerpo del contrario se estremeciera debajo del propio.

Pronto la ropa comenzó a sobrar y fue arrojada hacia otros lados de la habitación, después de todo estaban solos y su padre regresaría por la mañana recién. Los besos y las caricias inundaron la sala y pese a que el cuerpo tembloroso de Yuuri era el que más atenciones recibía era quien más nervioso se encontraba. Nunca había experimentado sensaciones como esas, el placer carnal era algo totalmente prohibido para ellos, era algo que nunca debía de practicar o sería severamente castigado, pero él estaba dispuesto a entregarse a aquel hombre que mordía, lamía y pellizcaba sus pezones mientras acariciaba su vientre casi pidiendo permiso para seguir hacia abajo.

De la boca del menor salieron leves sonidos que le causaron mayores sonrojos y que empujara levemente al dueño de casa, pues sentía que pronto se ahogaría si no dejaba de besarlo con tanta pasión. Pero la lengua de Victor se había apoderado de su boca nuevamente y sus labios se negaban a soltarle, los gemidos que querían salir de su garganta quedaba casi atrapados por la boca del contrario. Aunque Yuuri quería separarlo para tomar un poco de aire, sentía que esos labios se aferraban con más ímpetu, no fue sino hasta que usó más fuerza en sus brazos para empujarle no sin pagar un precio, porque Victor le mordió el labio con cierta brusquedad antes de separarse.

― ¡Eso duele! ―le dijo entre jadeos el menor ante la mirada expectante del mayor.

―Te vez tan sexy ―le comentó causando que el otro se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate.

―Sólo… ―comenzó a decir pero una mano se entrometió en su ropa interior y comenzó a acariciarle con cierta determinación, ―cállate ―completó la frase desviando la mirada y dejando libre su cuello para que éste sea atacado por esos labios que le devoraron con un hambre casi animal.

Nunca se había tocado, nunca había explorado su propio cuerpo, pero dejaba que ese hombre le tocara de aquella manera tan lasciva y tan prohibida. No podía evitar gemir fuertemente cuando sus miembros se frotaban entre ellos, y gimió aún más cuando la barrera de los bóxeres fue quitada. Sentir la piel del otro rozando la propia hizo que su mente se nublara levemente y sólo se concentrara en el placer que era brindado por aquel ser que amaba más que a su propia vida.

De la boca de Victor salieron leves jadeos que él mismo intentaba contener. Luchaba contra sí mismo por no dejarse llevar pues él sabía que si se descontrolaba podría lastimar a Yuuri y eso era lo menos que deseaba. Era consciente de que su novio era totalmente virgen y que debía de ser el doble de cuidadoso. Por un momento, el deseo de sentir más se apoderó de Victor y bajó hasta la entrepierna del contrario, comenzando a lamer aquella longitud y sacando más gemidos por parte del menor. Decidió seguir brindándole placer, lamiendo, chupando y dando leves mordidas a ese miembro que parecía estallar. Pudo sentir cómo ese pene se ensanchaba dentro de su boca antes de que su pareja se corriera. Como un acto reflejo no pudo evitar alejarse y contemplar el rostro del morocho, con los ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados y extremadamente sonrojado.

―Lo… siento mucho ―dijo Yuuri entre jadeos y gemidos, mientras que su cuerpo se contorsionaba levemente ante sus ojos. Era una vista demasiado erótica para que él pudiera resistirse a ir más allá, además de que su propio miembro palpitaba y necesitaba tener un poco de atención también.

―Voltéate ―le susurró al oído y los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron como platos, comprendía a lo que se refería pero el miedo le invadió nuevamente. ―Sólo relájate… y confía en mí ―le susurró nuevamente y le contempló a los ojos.

Yuuri le hizo caso después de dar un suspiro, sentía su cuerpo algo cansado y bastante relajado, por alguna razón sentía como si toda la tensión se hubiera liberado y es que nunca había sentido el placer de un orgasmo. Tenía cierto miedo, eso no lo iba a negar, pero intentaría confiar en su amado a como dé lugar con tal de hacerlo feliz, y de experimentar él lo que se sentía realmente el amor carnal del que tanto lo habían alejado.

El mayor se tomó el trabajo previo con mucha calma, introduciendo lentamente sus dedos uno a uno, realizando movimientos circulares y en forma de tijera. No quería lastimarle, pero también era su primera vez con un hombre por lo que no era muy experto en eso aún. Escuchaba los quejidos de su pareja mientras le intentaba ensanchar esa virginal entrada y se le quebró el corazón al ver una lágrima dolorosa rodar por su mejilla, pero con los pedidos de que siguiera tuvo cierta confianza para seguir.

Una vez que sintió que el ano del menor estaba completamente dilatado y que los quejidos de dolor se volvieron jadeos de placer, quitó los dedos y previo advertirle lo que iba a hacer, tomó su miembro y lo penetró con suavidad. Yuuri arqueó la espalda y dio un suave grito por el dolor que sintió al ser penetrado por primera vez. Entre disculpas, caricias y besos en su espalda, Victor pudo introducirse completamente en su pareja, quien gemía levemente y comenzaba a relajarse a medida que sentía ese miembro dentro de sí.

Con una disculpa previa, el mayor comenzó a moverse y al cabo de poco tiempo se corrió en el interior del joven. Ambos jadeaban levemente ante el cansancio y la pérdida de energía que conllevaba el sexo, pero no por eso se detuvieron. Ahora el ano de Yuuri estaba lubricado por el semen de Victor y esto permitía no sólo mayor facilidad para moverse, sino más placer para ambos. Por eso no tardaron en volver a hacerlo una y otra y otra vez…

Fue la mejor noche que pasaron juntos. Despertar los dos en la misma cama y abrazados fue el mayor goce que se pudieron dar. La habitación de Victor era muy cálida a los ojos de Yuuri, quien despertó poco después de su compañero con una sensación extraña no sólo en el cuerpo, sentía que algo había cambiado dentro y fuera de él, ya no era el mismo. El cuarto poseía un baño aparte del resto de la casa, por lo que se pudieron dar el lujo de bañarse juntos y dejarse llevar nuevamente mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Cuando lograron calmar el mar de hormonas, lograron comer algo e ir a la universidad, como era todos los días, y aunque Victor lo ignoraba, Yuuri era perfectamente consciente de que ese día no iba a ser como todos los demás, sabía que ese era el día donde sus opciones habían terminado.


	5. Fragmento 4

**Diclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes son de un anime escrito por Mirsuro Kubo, sólo fueron utilizados por mí para protagonizar esta triste historia.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

– – –

 **Fragmento 4:** El deber es primero

Yuri despertó de ese sueño tan pesado que parecía eterno en el que se había sumido. Junto a él yacía un ser arrodillado que le contemplaba con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Un sobresaltado rubio se incorporó casi de un salto y contempló alrededor, estaba en esa casa humana donde había decidido quedarse hasta que su misión se completara, a su lado estaba Otabek con la cabeza gacha y el semblante decaído. De inmediato pensó en lo peor, en la peor de todas las situaciones, por lo que de inmediato lanzó una patada al joven a su lado.

Otabek se dejó golpear y se dejó caer al suelo con toda la fuerza que le propinó ese golpe. Se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, pero ese era su trabajo después de todo, esa era la misión que le habían encomendado y debía llevarla a cabo sin importar de quien se tratase, en ese sentido era muy parecido a su antítesis rubia. Se limpió levemente la sangre que le corría del labio antes de voltearse a ver a un agitado y débil muchacho intentar ponerse de pie y correr hacia la universidad, pues a esa hora era en ese lugar donde encontraría a Yuuri. Sin embargo, al intentar levantarse volvió a caer al suelo o al menos habría caído si sus brazos no lo hubieran sostenido.

― ¡Suéltame idiota! ―le gritó mientras pataleaba e intentaba hacer que ese tipo lo bajara.

―Te caerás de nuevo ―le comentó antes de volverlo a sentar en el suelo. ―Lo lamento mucho, Yura ―le dijo nuevamente ante la mirada de odio que estaba recibiendo del menor.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―Era una pregunta tonta y hasta obvia, si un demonio se quedaba tanto tiempo junto a un ser celestial era para absorber su energía hasta que llegue el punto en que ese ser celestial colapse, a eso le llamaban "dominio demoníaco". Pero Otabek no había absorbido su energía en todo ese tiempo juntos, pero ahora, cuando se había decidido a vigilar a Yuuri, había decidido absorberle hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente y tener le descaro de esperar a que despierte. ― ¿Acaso Yuuri…? ―comenzó a decir, pero la palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. ―Tengo que ir por Yuuri ―dijo e intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente.

― ¡Espera! ―le sostuvo Beka, de nuevo. ―No puedes irte, que un demonio "domine" a un arcángel genera daños muy severos de los cuales los arcángeles no se recuperan pronto…

Le había comenzado a explicar los procedimientos que había llevado a cabo y se había disculpado de todas las manera posibles por su accionar, pero todo era en vano pues para Yuri no había algo que perdonar. Era más que obvio que ese era el deber de Otabek, un demonio de alto rango que estaba allí nada más y nada menos que para frustrar los planes de cualquier arcángel que se le cruzara en el camino. Yuri había pasado junto a él y había causado que ese demonio no se le despegara de al lado, y aunque él tampoco quería separarse, ambos pertenecían a bandos contrarios y tenían prohibido no sólo ser amigos, como ya lo eran, sino tener una relación profunda. Eso conllevaba un castigo peor que el destinado a Yuuri.

En medio de la charla que le estaba brindando Beka a su amigo, pudo ver cómo éste estiraba la mano y le tocaba el hombro. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a sentir como la energía fluía a través de su brazo y llenaba su cuerpo por completo. Se sentía vivo de nuevo, mientras que su contrincante había perdido el conocimiento y caído al suelo con la suavidad que el otro brazo de Yuri le permitió.

―A menos que roben la energía de un demonio, en ese caso la recuperación será inmediata ―dijo nuevamente el menor antes de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo rumbo a la universidad.

Podía sentir como si sus pies se elevaran en el suelo mientras corría hacia la universidad temiendo lo peor pero sabiendo que lo peor era lo más factible. Una vez estuvo en la puerta ingresó en ese gran edificio para comenzar a rastrear a Yuuri. Tardo un poco más en encontrarlo, pero al final lo hizo, mas se quedó helado en el umbral de la puerta del salón ante lo que estaba sintiendo.

El aura de Yuuri había cambiado, su aroma era diferente inclusive, su esencia no era la misma que él había conocido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Algo había cambiado en él, algo intangible le había hecho ser un ser diferente. El aura pura y perfecta que lo solía rodear había desaparecido por completo, sus ojos dulces y serenos le habían abandonado dando paso a un par de ojos que reflejaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior y el deseo de que se repita. Se estremeció al sentir y ver el ser imperfecto en el que se había convertido ese hermoso ángel guardián. El ser más bello y puro reducido a un ser imperfecto e impuro, todo por el deseo carnal.

El muchacho de lentes que intentaba prestar atención a la clase no pudo evitar sentir la presencia de un ser diferente, de alguien que no reconoció de inmediato. Al voltear en la dirección de donde provenía esa esencia, pudo reconocer a Yurio, como él solía llamarle. Se estremeció, pero había tomado una decisión y estaba seguro de que podría afrontar las consecuencias de la misma. Suspiró e inspiró levemente, dándose valor a sí mismo y acto seguido contempló a Victor quien se había sentado un par de asientos debajo de él, pues el salón tenía forma de teatro griego.

Contempló a su amado por unos minutos, no quería separarse de él, quería seguir viéndolo todos los días y seguir pasando momentos a su lado. Quería seguir sintiendo su piel contra la propia, sus besos y caricias que eran más hermosos que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado en su vida. El fruto prohibido, la manzana prohibida, eso era Victor Nikiforov y él le amaba con todo su ser. Mas no le quedaba otra opción más que aferrarse a la poca fe que le quedaba y enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, no había otro camino que hacer.

Después de que lo miró por mucho tiempo, Victor se dio vuelta. De inmediato Yuuri se sonrojó y le hizo señas de tal modo que el otro entendiera que iba a salir de clases por un rato. El de cabellos plateados asintió con la cabeza antes de que el otro tomara sus cosas y saliera de aquel salón, quizás por última vez.


	6. Fragmento 5

**Diclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes son de un anime escrito por Mirsuro Kubo, sólo fueron utilizados por mí para protagonizar esta triste historia.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje

– – –

 **Fragmento 5:** Choque celestial

Guiándose apenas por los deseos de cumplir con su deber y de afrontar la realidad a que ambos estaban sometidos, los dos seres sobrenaturales terminaron en la azotea del gran edificio universitario. Se contemplaban mutuamente, sus miradas parecía que podrían cortar el aire con el sólo contacto entre ellas. Dentro de sus corazones reinaba la confusión, pero el deber era lo que prevalecería en el corazón y la mente del arcángel.

―Yuuri, Ángel de la Guarda de Victor Nikiforov, has pecado gravemente ―comenzó a sentenciar el rubio mientras un par de enormes alas blancas con un plumaje importante, se desplegaban desde su espalda. ―Esto debe ser castigado severamente con la caída y la reasignación a otro humano ―dijo para finalizar la sentencia que había hecho.

―Pues me niego a aceptarlo ―respondió el acusado al tiempo que a sus espaldas se desplegaban otro par de alas iguales o más bellas que las de su contrincante. ―No dejaré que me separes de Victor sin luchar.

― ¡Yuuri, recapacita! ―le gritó el rubio adoptando una posición de batalla adecuada y dejando que en sus manos apareciera una lanza dorada que parecía mucho más poderosa que cualquier arma de humanos o inmortales. ―No tienes que hacer esto, sólo acepta la sentencia. Yo no quiero luchar contra ti y quisiera que fueras feliz, pero el deber es el deber…

―Amo a Victor, y no me separarás de él fácilmente… ―dijo el otro dejando que sus ropas cambiaran a un atuendo más adecuado para un ángel de su talla, con ropas blancas y radiantes como sólo las de un ángel pueden serlo. En su mano izquierda se hizo presente un escudo y en su mano derecha una espada, ambas doradas como el oro y con un poder similar a la lanza de Yuri.

― ¡Debes cumplir con tu deber! ―gritó nuevamente el arcángel perdiendo de a poco la paciencia pero debatiéndose sobre su accionar.

― ¡Que tú te condenes a la infelicidad no significa que yo deba hacer lo mismo! ―gritó Yuuri dejando salir lo que realmente pensaba y lo que realmente sabía de la relación prohibida que Yuri compartía con ese demonio cuyo nombre no conocía.

El rubio pudo sentir como si su corazón se quebrara en pedazos, como si su vida se cayera fragmento a fragmento. Su respiración se agitó y su vista se nubló levemente por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, sus manos tomaron con más fuerza esa arma que ya sostenía con el peso del deber, pero en ese momento las dudas se disiparon de su mente. Iba a matar a ese ángel si era necesario, ese iba a ser el mejor castigo por su insolencia y por sus pecados. Con un grito que no quedó atorado en su garganta se lanzó al ataque contra ese ser que se defendió con el escudo.

La lanza chocó contra el escudo causando que ambas energías colisionaran con la fuerza suficiente como para que los dos salieran disparados hacia atrás. Los dos seres celestiales desplegaron sus alas con una belleza y un porte que los hacía dignos de la hermosura de la inmortalidad, se miraron nuevamente pero ya no había ni bondad ni dudas en sus miradas, ambos estaban decididos a luchar entre sí con tal de hacer su voluntad prevalecer. En cuestión de segundos se elevaron en el cielo, causando que la atmósfera cambiara levemente, sólo alguien con mucha percepción podría haber visto esa batalla que se iba a desarrollar en los aires.

Las armas doradas chocaban una contra la otra en una pelea donde dos corazones destrozados se enfrascaban con una ira y una rabia considerables. Destellos dorados y celestes se desplegaban de los choques constantes de espada y lanza, de lanza contra escudo y de espada contra los grilletes de oro sólido que sólo los arcángeles podían usar. La fuerza de ambos era enorme y, pese a la fuerza con que se atacaban mutuamente, ninguno podía vencer al otro, la fuerza de ambos seres era muy similar. Los ángeles de la guarda poseen una energía especial y diferente a la de los ángeles comunes que hace que su poder y fuerza se equipare a la de un arcángel. En este caso, Yuuri y Yuri tenía poderes y energías similares, aunque la del primero se manifestase en forma de flamas azules y la del segundo en forma de llamas doradas debido a su alto rango en la jerarquía celestial.

A medida que la pelea avanzaba, los ángeles iban sobrevolando el cielo de la ciudad sin que los ojos mortales, o al menos sin que todos los ojos mortales, les contemplaran. Las nubes se aglomeraban en el firmamento y pronto los rayos y truenos se hacían presentes en el mismo, la lluvia sería inminente mientras ellos se enfrascaban en esa cruenta batalla entre voluntades. Voluntades tan fuertes como sus cuerpos inmortales, pero que pronto se aplacarían a causa del cansancio y el uso exagerado de energía producto de las emociones que les embargaban y que les llevaba a pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue durante una de las maniobras de Yuuri que su contrincante vio la oportunidad para enganchar su lanza con la empuñadura de la espada contraria. El de cabellos azabaches dejó caer la espada debido al fuerte corte que recibió en la muñeca, que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar. Ante los ojos sorprendidos del dueño de esa sangre, su oponente aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarlo con fuerza y patearlo justo en el estómago. La fuerza de la patada hizo que el ángel guardián comenzara a caer.

Yuuri desplegó sus alas y pudo planear con la fuerza del aire, aunque el viento mojase sus plumas no iba a dejarse vencer por eso. Se colocó delante de su enemigo quien contemplaba la sangre de la muñeca contraria caer de a gotas y perderse en el abismo del cielo. Se suponía que los ángeles no sangraban, por ser seres inmortales, pero Yuuri era un ángel que había caído en el pecado, por lo que su cuerpo ahora era más mortal y manifestaría sufrimientos mortales. Eso al ángel guardián no le importaba, debía ganar la batalla por su amado Victor, aunque sólo contase con su escudo para defenderse.

Pronto la pelea se reanudó con un joven arcángel atacando a diestra y siniestra a su oponente, sin miramientos y sin compasión; debía de cumplir con su deber a como dé lugar. Pronto la lanza y el escudo chocaron nuevamente, pero la debilidad de Yuuri hizo que sólo él fuera lanzado hacia atrás y provocara que cayera levemente hacia el suelo. Pese a que se repuso y volvió a contraatacar aunque fuera sólo con sus puños, fue bloqueado por las pulseras de oro que su superior ostentaba que no logró hacerle ningún daño.

―Lo siento… amigo ―dijo con suavidad Yuri cuando tomó con su mano libre la mano con la que Yuuri sujetaba el escudo sólo para clavarle la lanza en el costado derecho del pecho. Ambos vieron con asombro la sangre brotar de esa gran herida que se había formado en el pecho de ese ser ahora ya no tan inmortal como había sido antes.

El dolor le invadió el cuerpo, nunca había sentido tanto dolor como en aquel momento, nunca se había visto sangrar con anterioridad, por lo que era una experiencia realmente chocante para su mente. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, comenzaba a ver con mucha dificultad la silueta de su contrincante aún a través de la capa de agua que formaba la lluvia a su alrededor. Con el resonar de un trueno sintió cómo el rubio le soltaba la muñeca y redirigía su lanza hacia otra zona de su cuerpo.

Intentó esquivar ese ataque que sabía sería devastador, más en su condición actual, pero el dolor le impidió moverse a mucha velocidad, por lo que el contacto fue inminente. De un solo corte, el arcángel había logrado cortar parte del ala izquierda de su oponente. Yuuri comenzó a caer en círculos pero intentaba mantenerse en el aire, razón por la cual el rubio, con lágrimas en los ojos que eran disimulados por la lluvia, cortó parte del ala derecha.

 _Victor… Lo lamento tanto…_

El cuerpo del ángel guardián de Victor cayó en picada dejando un rastro de sangre en su caída. El agua de la lluvia disimulaba las lágrimas del ángel caído que no podía soportar no sólo el dolor físico que le había provocado su superior, sino el dolor emocional que le había causado el tener que abandonar a su amor. Perder esa batalla había significado para él perder la vida que anhelaba, perder a su amado y a su propio ser. Sería obligado a renunciar a todo lo que había deseado en la vida, su amor sería destrozado en pedazos, por eso las lágrimas le siguieron hasta que su cuerpo cayó en medio de un baldío. Con un estruendo casi sordo, el cuerpo casi sin vida de ese ser celestial cayó en medio de un contenedor de basura metálico, rebotó y cayó al suelo enlodado por la lluvia en contacto con la tierra y la basura. En ese sitio deplorable se resignó a morir entre llanto y dolor.


	7. Fragmento 6

**Diclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes son de un anime escrito por Mirsuro Kubo, sólo fueron utilizados por mí para protagonizar esta triste historia.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

– – –

 **Fragmento 6:** Demonio

Contempló a Yuuri caído en el suelo de aquel baldío tan desolado y cubierto de basura. Era un lugar lúgubre y denigrante para que un ángel, un ser tan puro, muriese. Entre lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento, decidió que movería ese cuerpo hacia otro lugar cuando un humano se hizo presente. Sintió terror al ver la mirada desolada y escuchar el grito desgarrador de ese ser humano que había amado tanto a un ángel que había perdido a su protector. Asustado se elevó por el cielo y se sentó en la orilla del edificio contiguo.

Abrazó sus piernas como si fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que no era, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No podía creer lo que había hecho, siempre evitaba las batallas, evitaba las muertes, pero ahí estaba el resultado de su deber. Lo había matado y había cortado sus alas, un ángel sin alas no es un ángel, está muerto sin sus alas. No podía concebir lo que había hecho.

En medio de ese llanto, sintió un par de brazos que le abrazaban por la espalda y le cubrían con una calidez que hizo que sus alas se secaran en cuestión de segundos. Sin pensarlo y sabiendo de quién se trataba, se volteó y abrazó a aquella figura que había aparecido para consolarle en ese momento de angustia. Se sentía sólo y desamparado, pues el trabajo de un arcángel es muy solitario, pero cuando ese demonio se atravesó en su camino fue como si encontrase a su enemigo favorito, que se volvería su amigo en cuestión de momentos. Ahora tenía una cierta compañía que no quería dejar.

―Yo lo maté, Beka ―le dijo entre llantos y sollozos estrechándose aún más contra su pecho. ―Lo hice, lo maté.

―Cumpliste tu deber, Yura. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ―le consoló el otro mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad.

―Sí ―comentó y se separó un poco para verle a los ojos. ― ¿Entonces por qué me siento tan mal? ―preguntó nuevamente pero dejando de llorar.

―Porque has vivido mucho entre los demonios y ahora posees sentimientos similares a los de los demonios ―le respondió casi haciendo una analogía a lo que había pasado con Yuuri.

―Otabek… tú… ―inició diciendo pero su diálogo fue interrumpido.

―Perdóname, mi Yuri ―dijo antes de acercar su rostro al del arcángel y besar esos labios que tanto tiempo le habían esquivado. Yuri al principio se intentó separar sabiendo las consecuencias de aquellos actos, pero al final correspondió el beso y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que había desarrollado hacia ese demonio maldito que le había robado el corazón en tan poco tiempo. No profundizaron el beso, pues el calor que manó del cuerpo del rubio fue demasiado alto. ―Te amo, arcángel Yuri.

―También te amo, demonio Otabek ―le correspondió el rubio antes de sentir un fuerte ardor invadirle todo el cuerpo. Era un fuego tan caliente que sentía cómo le quemaba los huesos, los músculos, el espíritu y todo su ser. Fue como sentir las llamas del infierno consumirlo, aunque de hecho eso mismo era, pronto su cuerpo angelado se desintegró entre aquellas llamas infernales.

El castigo por el simple hecho de besar a un demonio era ese: caer con el fuego del inframundo quemándole hasta las entrañas y sintiendo un dolor incomparable. Todo ángel o arcángel que se enamora de un demonio es desterrado, se vuelve un ángel caído pues cae al infierno donde se volverá un demonio para que viva junto a su ser amado por toda la eternidad. Es más fácil corromper un ser puro que purificar un ser impuro.


	8. Epílogo

**Diclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes son de un anime escrito por Mirsuro Kubo, sólo fueron utilizados por mí para protagonizar esta triste historia.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna

– – –

 **Epílogo**

Salí de la clase muy extrañado y algo confundido. Yuuri había salido de la clase y no había vuelto, eso era algo muy raro en él quien no se perdía ninguna. Estaba algo preocupado por la seguridad de mi amado, él nunca hace ese tipo de cosas, él siempre está conmigo o trata de darme todas las explicaciones posibles para que no me preocupe, pero esta vez había sido totalmente diferente. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi amado Yuuri?

Desde que salí del salón intenté llamarlo a celular, le mandé mensajes de texto y mensajes por WhatsApp, pero nada de eso sirvió para poder contactarme con él. Tengo un mal presentimiento en este momento, algo me dice que le pasó algo malo y no sé bien qué puede ser. Pensé que sería lo mejor ir directamente a su casa y verificar que estuviera o no ahí, y seguir insistiendo para que localizarlo por llamadas.

Cuando intenté salir fuera del edificio pude ver y sentir el agua de la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo, supongo que hoy me empaparé cuando vaya a casa de Yuuri y no podré llamarlo por el camino a menos que quiera que mi celular explote por el agua. Mas cuando elevé la cabeza al cielo pude ver algo que me asustó aún más: las nubes eran rojas. ¡Las nubes son rojas! Dejé salir un grito del susto que me llevé, pero todos me miraron con cara de sorprendidos y se alejaron de mí como si estuviera loco.

― ¿Acaso no ven las nubes? ―grité pero todos se alejaron aún más de mí. ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿Nadie ve que le cielo tiene nubes rojas en vez de grises? ¿Por qué soy el único que las puede ver?

En medio del estupor y la consternación por el fenómeno climático que sólo yo veía, distinguí dos figuras aladas en el cielo. Aparecían en medio de destellos de luces doradas y azules que me hicieron sentir temor y pensar en Yuuri. Podía ver como si esos dos seres se encontrasen luchando en medio de esta tormenta horrible, mi vista no era la mejor pero podía ver que uno de ellos poseía una lanza y cabellos rubios mientras que el otro sólo contaba con un escudo. Al parecer nadie podía ver tampoco a aquellos dos seres luchando en el firmamento, sólo yo podía verlos y no pude despegar mis ojos de ellos.

Cuando vi que uno de los dos comenzaba a caer me preocupé, ese ser alado semejante a un ángel había sido severamente dañado y la sangre que abundaba parecía llenar las nubes o colorearlas de rojo. Pronto vi como el otro ser cortaba las alas del pobre ángel dañado, las plumas en el aire se esparcieron y comenzaron a caer en forma de gotas de agua.

 _Victor… Lo lamento tanto..._ La voz de Yuuri resonó en mi cabeza en el momento en que el ángel caía al suelo a una velocidad alucinante y preocupante. No podía ser verdad, ese ser no podía ser Yuuri, mi Yuuri. Pero, ¿y si realmente era él…?

Sentí que un ardor me invadía el cuerpo, sentía como si alguien hubiera clavado un puñal en mi pecho o hubiera hecho un corte vertical a lo largo de toda mi espalda. Necesitaba ir por él, necesitaba ir y comprobarlo, y si realmente era mi amado no dejaría que muriera, él no debía morir.

Dejé caer sin pensarlo todas mis carpetas y cosas de la universidad y corrí en la misma dirección donde había caído ese ser. Las heridas no visibles en mi cuerpo ardían profundamente, era como si me quemaran por dentro, como si mi carne se abriera en dos y el dolor era realmente insoportable. No obstante eso, la imagen de mi amado Yuuri, de mi amado ángel, se hacía presente en mi mente y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la posibilidad de que él fuera mi novio, no quería que eso fuera así, pero algo me decía que era así. No podía un ser tan angelical no ser un ángel.

Llegué empapado, cansado y alterado, pero llegué. Ese baldío no era más que un cúmulo de basura y pestilencia apagada por el olor a humedad de la lluvia. En medio de esa montaña de escombros y putrefacción, en el centro de un charco de agua y sangre pude ver a quien menos quería ver; su rostro contemplaba el cielo y parecía que de sus ojos caían lágrimas. Junto a él yacía otro ser alado, de vestimentas blancas y alas enormes, con una lanza en sus manos que contemplaba con tristeza lo que él mismo había causado.

― ¡Yuuri! ―grité desesperado y corrí hacia el cuerpo de aquel joven alado que estaba en el suelo. Al escuchar mi grito, el de cabellos rubios se elevó y voló encima del edificio que rodeaba a aquel baldío donde la muerte abundaba.

Me arrojé a su lado y le abracé mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro mezclándose con la lluvia. Sentía como el corazón se me estrujaba al tiempo que abrazaba al único ser que he amado en toda mi vida. La vida de mi novio, de mi Yuuri, de quien me había protegido todo este tiempo se estaba escapando entre mis dedos sin que pudiera hacer algo para ayudarle. Sólo podía llorar y abrazarlo contra mi pecho, rogándole a quien fuera que existiera más allá de mí o de los ángeles que lo reviviera, que me lo trajera de vuelta, hubiera dado la vida para tenerlo de regreso conmigo.

―Victor, me encontraste ―dijo con suavidad mi amado estirando su mano ensangrentada hacia mi rostro y acariciándome con suavidad. Su toque era frío, estaba totalmente helado en comparación a otros momentos.

― ¡Tienes que ir a un hospital! ―grité ignorando la naturaleza de aquel ser del que me había enamorado.

―No puedo… ya es tarde para mí ―dijo corrigiéndome.

― ¡No! ―grité y le abracé más fuerte. ―No Yuuri… no te vayas, no me dejes solo… ¡Yuuri! ―gritaba entre llantos mientras sentía es cuerpo más liviano, más efímero, lo sentía desvanecerse entre mis brazos.

―Yo… soy tu ángel guardián, hubiera querido… ―comenzó a hablar antes de elevar la cabeza levemente sólo para verme a los ojos una última vez y besar mi mejilla con suavidad, luego mis labios y finalmente su cuerpo se desvaneció dejando el eco de su voz acompañándome dos segundos más para completar la frase: ―estar contigo eternamente.

El corazón se me destrozó, la vida se escapó de entre mis manos, las ganas de vivir se destrozaron en medio de ese baldío que tantas desgracias comenzaba a significar para mí. Sentía como si heridas en mi espalda se hicieran más grandes, como si el último aliento de Yuuri hubiera sido el último mío. Era un ángel, había sacrificado la pureza de un ángel para estar conmigo, había hecho algo que se le prohibía y había sufrido las consecuencias con tal de seguir amándome, de permanecer a mi lado aún a costa de su propia inmortalidad.

Lloré amargamente mientras sostenía ya nada entre mis manos, el cuerpo de ese ser angelical se había desvanecido y ahora ni siquiera sabía por dónde se encontraba. Vaya a saber dónde estaría, qué sería de su alma. Todo había sido mi culpa, mi gran culpa, no hice lo posible para salvarlo, no pude hacer nada por él, no pude ayudarlo y él nunca hubiera podido contarme la realidad de lo que era. Ahora el ángel que me cuidaba acaba de morir aquí… ¿por qué?

―Él no ha muerto ―comentó una voz a mis espaldas, lo que hizo que me voltease. Era un ser vestido de negro cuyas alas se asemejaban a las de un murciélago y cuya aura manaba un calor casi infernal: era un demonio y parecía que había presenciado todo. ―Un ángel guardián tiene prohibido enamorarse del humano al que debe cuidar, el amor carnal entre ellos es uno de los pecados más graves que puede cometer un ángel. Por eso, él fue asesinado para renacer como guardián de alguien más… Él está vivo y está con otro ser humano.

― ¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad? ―le cuestioné pues siendo un demonio es algo común que piense que miente, más estando en un estado tan vulnerable como el mío en este momento.

―Porque conozco a los ángeles y sus reglas ―respondió mirando al cielo y viendo cómo la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre nosotros. ―Porque hice caer un ángel… y todo ángel caído se vuelve demonio ―luego de decir aquello desapareció dejando una suerte de cenizas en el lugar donde estuvo parado.

Yo te encontraré Yuuri, te encontraré y volverás a estar conmigo, burlaremos las leyes, te volverás demonio, caerás a ser un humano, pero estarás a mi lado por lo que me queda de vida. Te amo mi amado Yuuri, mi amado ángel guardián y donde sea que estés espérame porque iré por ti, iré a buscarte y podrás estar conmigo por siempre, por el resto de la eternidad. No sé si creer o no lo que me dijo aquel demonio, pero no tengo otra pista que seguir en este momento, prefiero aferrarme a una esperanza. La esperanza de que estés con vida mi amado Yuuri, de que aún quieras estar conmigo y que nuestra vida juntos sea duradera. Te amo, mi ángel guardián.


End file.
